Naruto: swordsman of the leaf
by narutoxsakuraxkyubbi
Summary: zabuza dies but he left one wish for Naruto for him to gain the seven swords of the mist and become the ultimate swordman harem eventual lemon


**NARUTO: SWORDSMAN OF THE LEAF**

Nxsxk: yo I'm back once again but it's with another story this story is Naruto earning the seven swords of mist and bringing their powers to the leaf.

Naruto: sweet so I'm going to be super powerful and stuff?

Nxsxk: umm yea you will I would continue angel of the leaf but I've lost the plot and stuff you know writers block

Naruto: oooohhhhh ok I understand but anyway start telling the readers what's in store here?

Nxsxk: fine but if you do the declaimer you'll get a harem again in this story

Naruto DEAL Narutoxsakuraxkyubbie doesn't own me he just has the books and that's it (hey don't push it) …sorry anyway read review tell us how u like it

Nxsxk: one final thing before I start at the bottom it's going to be a pole on who's in the harem just review and tell me who you think should be in it.

Summary: starts at the wave saga, before Zabuza died on the bridge he had on wish to have Naruto become the ultimate swordsman and to do that he needed all seven swords of mist starting with his sword: kubikiribocho the bloody sword he would also need the other six, samehad the chakra eater, kabutowari the breaker of any defense, shibuki the explosion sword, kiba the twin lightning sword, nuibari the sewing sword, and finally hiramekarei the chakra weapon

**Demons/summons:" hello kit"**

Talking:" what do you want"

Thinking: _'hmm I wonder_'

Start: Naruto was standing over a dying man this man's name was Zabuza Momochi aka the demon of the bloody mist wielder of kubikiribocho the blood absorbing sword .Zabuza was dying and he knew it after killing twenty thugs and bandits pulse decapitating gato for betraying him he had one wish before he died. "Hey kid Naruto was it I wish you to do something for me. Your special I can tell from the way haku talked about you a few days ago. I have one wish I want you to make a name for yourself not only using my sword but the other six swords of the mist. Right now you have one of the swords of the mist you=u need to obtain the other six .the reason I want you to do this is that you are the most worthy person I have ever seen an using the seven swords of mist will help you *coughs blood * so in my final minutes in this world I wish you luck on your journey boy don't make me regret giving that sword to you got it" and with those final words Zabuza Momochi demon of the bloody mist died leaving an added road to naruto's journey.

Naruto knew that he must carry out this wish ,what the village and teammates didn't know about Naruto was that he was very smart and knew that when if one of the seven swordsmen of the mist wished something before he/she died you had no choice but to carry it out. '_Somehow I knew this day would get better not only do I get one of the seven swords of mist I get them all heh heh heh'_. Thought Naruto he then looked at his teammates and sensei who were standing over the body of the ex-mist shinobi and wondered what they thought about this situation. Sasuke thought _'why does the dead last get the seven swords of mist and I don't I need that power I need it to kill __him.'_ Sakura's thought '_sasuke is soo hot I can't wait till he marries me and allows me to have his babies. _'(a/n: ok I literally felt sick as I wrote this and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to puke the next time I have to write something like this ugh)kakashi's thoughts '_Naruto is going to obtain the seven swords of mist oh lord he's going to be the most powerful shinobi /swordsman in the whole shinobi world_'.

Unknowing the thoughts of his teammates and sensei Naruto walked to his new weapon and pulled it out of the ground noticing that it seemed lighter than it looked he gave it a few swings and notice that he could swing it with one hand as to him it was almost as light as a feather. He went to inspect the blade and say that it had a large crack going down it and a few dents in it. Naruto knowing the abilities of the swords of mist, he knew that he had to kill something and get its blood on it to repair it. '_Hmm now where to find things to kill I won't like it but it must be done if I want to repair it' _just then a yell from the unfinished end of the bridge caught all of their attention; there were still some things and bandits at the end of the bridge. the lead thug stepped forward and yelled" HEY YOU JUST KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET SO WE ARE GOING TO RAID THE VILLAGE AND TAKE ALL THE WOMEN AND ANY THING OF VALUE WITH US "and with that being said/ yelled and the cheer of the thugs behind him they was going to begin their raid on the town knowing that the ninja in front of them were too tired to try anything to stop them .

Well that's what they thought and they were dead wrong suddenly a blond blur ran into their numbers and started to cut them down no one notice but his eyes were closed making it so that he didn't see the blood and gore that he and his new weapon left behind. After ten minutes of slashing and hacking Naruto stopped as even his endless energy could only go so far for so long, there were only twenty thugs left out of the original forty not including the leader who got cut in half after the five minute mark; sasuke, sakura, and kakashi ran in to help the downed Naruto when they got over the their shock that Naruto was killing thugs like he had been doing it for years. It was then that inari showed up with all the villagers of wave stopping the thugs from trying to attempt to continue with their plan of raiding the village. Naruto smiled at inari and yelled "hey inari you're late." Inari just smiled and yelled back " hero's always arrive late right naruto-niisan" in his tiredness and looking down trying not to puke after seeing what he had done to the thugs Naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion and him being really tired.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Naruto groaned as he awoke to an unfamiliar celling , he blinked a few times and realized that he was back at tazuna's home laying on a futon _'ugh ok not the greatest plan I've ever had but at least I was able to repair kubikri with all the blood it should have absorbed.'_ Thought Naruto, Naruto looked around the room and saw his new sword leaning against the wall of the room. Naruto got up and inspected the blade and saw that all the dents, scrapes, and cracks were all gone; without thinking and saying said thoughts out loud said "I figured the blade would repair its self with all the thugs and bandits I killed …. Man I really didn't want to do that but it was necessary they would have killed everyone in the village." Naruto then heard the door open and saw his sensei kakashi coming in and before Naruto had a chance to say anything kakashi asked "hey Naruto you feeling ok? You gave us quite the scare there I am also surprised you know of zabuza's swords ability; mind explaining that to me?"

Naruto looked at his sensei and said "well inu-niisan I'm actually very smart I just act like an idiot remember deception is a shinobi's best friend don't you agree and honestly I hate tis jumpsuit. Kakashi just looked at him with wide eyes not only did he figure out that he was inu (dog) from anbu who protected him when he was young he remembered the smartest thing a shinobi or kinoichi is supposed to do deception. Kakashi stood there in sock for a good five minutes in shock till he finally got over his shock and said "ok Naruto I need you to not say this to your team mates but you are right deception is your greatest tool I'm glad you remembered that. So tell me how you learned of the abilities of the seven swords of mist." Naruto looked at his sensei and replied "oh one of the times I got kicked out of class I went and spied on one of the upper class men who were talking about the strongest generation of the seven swords of the mist. Zabuza was a part of that generation so now I have to get his generation of swords I already have one I just have to find the other six; hmm can we go find gato's base and see if there is anything to give back to wave?" kakashi thought about it for a while and then eye smiled and said "sure Naruto this way tazuna can definitely pay us back for the C-rank turn A-rank."

**AT GATO'S BASE **

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were inside gato's empty base, apparently the thugs on the bridge was the only ones gato had. He must have thought that if Zabuza wasn't weakened then it would take all his thugs to take him out so the place was completely empty "ok we have to find the vault where gato keeps all his weapons, money, and deeds. Naruto you take the basement, sakura you take the first floor, sasuke you take the second; and I'll take the attic "said kakashi when they arrived at the middle of gato's base

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto quickly got to the basement and started his search. As he looked around he oddly found a small picture trying to cover a safe that took up the whole room area. Naruto just sweat dropped when he saw that '_gato must have either been drunk or he was positive no one would try and find this place. '_Naruto instantly made three shadow clones to go get his team

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura was looking everywhere on the floor she was assigned for anything that would be placed as a safe. Her thoughts slowly went to her teammate Naruto.' _he thinks that he is soo bad ass with that sword, I bet that sasuke-kun would look better with it __**CHA-Naruto –kun is a whole lot better then sasUKE .NARUTO-KUN IS SO CUTE I WONDER IF HE IS HIDING A SIX PACK UNDER THAT JUMPSUTE OF HIS. **_said inner sakura interrupting sakura's thoughts (a/n: I'm going to call innersakura i.s from now on as its more work then needed to put the whole thing).sakura was about to respond to her inner self comment when a tap on her shoulder stopped her she turned and saw Naruto he didn't say anything he just motioned for her to follow him so she did. Unknown to her i.s was thinking about our blond hero '_**soon Naruto-kun I will either take over this body and be with you or get a body of my own … or I can get my otter self to see the light yea that'll work.'**_

**WITH SASUKE **

Sasuke wasn't even looking for the safe he was thinking what happened just three days ago. On how the dead last of the academy became so strong after a few days of training and measly d-rank mission when he an elite AND rookie of the year was almost powerless to do anything to stop zabuza's apprentice. '_How is he so strong I need that power to defeat __him__'_ he would have he would have continued his thoughts when Naruto appeared and told him to follow him to the basement where he found something '_one day dobe I will defeat you and take all your jutsu and power with my sharingan.'_

**WITH KAKASHI**

Kakashi was reminiscing about what happened here a few days ago and when he first got his team. '_According to the records from the academy Naruto is an idiot that can't pay attention for more than_ _five minutes, and sakura is the smartest with excellent control over her chakra, and sasuke is an excellent overall person.' _After that thought kakashi knew that when he got back from this mission he would have to punch the fool who gave him because the only person who is wright in those files is sakura. It's Naruto who is the overall good person and sasuke is the one who can't pay attention to anything that doesn't lead to power or getting him stronger. Kakashi suddenly stopped suddenly sensing Naruto behind him; he turned to him and instantly knew that it was a shadow clone as this naruto didn't have as much as the original naruto dose. The clone told him to follow him to the basement as the real naruto found something interesting, kakashi just followed without saying anything

**IN THE BASEMENT**

When the two genin and jonin sensei got to the basement they saw that naruto was standing in front of a small picture of a safe attempting to hide a big safe, all three of them sweat dropped at the attempt of hiding the safe. Naruto turned to the three people behind him and said "any ideas? Cause I got nothing and I don't know how to open safes." Kakashi moved naruto aside and used a standers anbu jutsu NINPO: safecracker no jutsu and with that the safe opened and inside was jems, diamonds, money, deeds and all the things that gato and his thugs took from wave. But naruto didn't see that at all what he saw was an axe attached to a hammer like sword. In his mind naruto thought _'so the kabutowari was here the whole time I'm glad I thought to raid this place.' _Naruto picked up the zanbato and somehow it just felt right in his hands '_ so this is the kabutowari the only sword in the world that can break any defense' _sasuke saw naruto pick up the sword and marched right up to him and said "dobe give me that sword a loser like you doesn't deserve it." When sasuke said what he said kakashi and sakura came over to him kakashi shook his head in disappointment but then spoke up and said to sasuke "sasuke, naruto can't give you that sword the reason why is because naruto is honoring a final wish from Zabuza of the seven swordsmen of mist. It is said that when a member of swordsmen of mist dies and has a wish for someone besides killing themselves they must make that wish come true. If I'm right naruto only has two of the seven swords and if he gets the right missions he will get the rest of them. I believe he is missing kiba, the lightning sword, shibuki, the explosion sword, nuibari the, the sewing sword, sameda, the chakra eating sword, hiramekarei, the chakra weapon maker, and that's about it as he already has zabuza's decapitating carving knife or the blood consumer as it's also known. The one in his hand is called kabutowari the axe/hammer sword, it is said that this sword can break any defense in existence." Upon hearing this sasuke just got angrier and angrier with each passing word that came out of kakashi's mouth but said nothing as he would be in the wrong even though he thinks he deserves this power; as he needs to kill his traitor of a brother. As if hearing his thoughts naruto turned to sasuke and said "for the record your brother isn't the one who killed your clan he was with me and the hokage eating ramen ill show you I have a picture I know it wasn't a clone because the only clone he could do was the great clone explosion I don't know why he attacked you when he saw you but I know that what ever he showed you was a lie." when sasuke heard what naruto just said he got so angry who was he to say that his brother didn't kill his clan. But be for he could get any further naruto showed the picture of his brother, naruto, the hokage and the owners of the ramen shop but what attracted his eyes was the date and time at the top of the photo it was the same time that he found his brother standing over his parents.

**THE END**

a/n ok im ending this now just to annoy all of you lol but first who do you think should be in the harem


End file.
